La Historia de RT
by Fainser
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de LODF, la Directora del Departamento de Misterios dimite, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tiene que ver ella con los merodeadores y con Harry?, y sobre todo ¿qué tiene que ver ella con cierto maestro de pociones? Dejen Reviews, pli
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc.… pertenecen a JKR, excepto Rella Turner y su familia que es mía.

Avisos: Esta historia contiene spoilers del 5º libro, están avisados.

Nota de la Autora: espero que disfruten con la lectura, espero sus reviews.

Capítulo 1º

**_Una Nueva Rutina_**

****

Rella cerró la puerta de golpe y se dirigió hacia el ascensor si prestar atención a los gritos que salían del despacho que acababa de dejar; al llegar al ascensor, un hombre se le acercó y la agarró con fuerza volviéndola hacia él.

-¡Turner!, cómo se le ocurre hacer… hacerme esto!, no puede dimitir, no, no, no, no acepto su dimisión-

Dijo el furioso hombre agitando un pergamino delante de la cara de la joven que lo miraba expectante mientras él intentaba romper el pergamino que ella le acababa de entregar, no consiguió romperlo, por lo que sacó su varita e intentó destruirlo con un hechizo, pero nada de eso consiguió destruir el pergamino.

-Si no la aceptas, no es mi problema Cornelius, pero no creo que consigas destruirlo.- 

Respondió la joven sonriendo al ministro, mientras le daba la espalda y subía al ascensor dejando a un muy frustrado Cornelius Fudge tras de sí.

Bajó hasta el último piso y se dirigió hacia el Departamento de Misterios, abrió la puerta de su despacho y entró, cerró la puerta suavemente y se dirigió a su mesa, se sentó en la silla y miró el despacho. Era el mismo despacho en el que había estado trabajando los últimos quince años, desde que el anterior ministro, su abuelo Jeff Turner, le convenció para hacerse cargo de la Dirección del Departamento debido al elevado número de traidores que se había encontrado en el Departamento de Misterios. El despacho era pequeño, estaba situado en la parte más baja del Ministerio, y a la entrada de las demás oficinas y salones que conformaban el Departamento de Misterios. El despacho era bastante oscuro para el gusto de Rella, con demasiadas velas para conseguir algo de luz, que hacían resaltar las oscuras paredes, que se veían por todo el despacho debido a los pocos muebles que había en éste. La mesa, una silla, un sofá enfrente para las visitas, una chimenea, una percha en la que solía reposar el águila de Rella, Fainser, y dos cuadros; todo eso era lo que Rella tenía en su despacho, todo lo que necesitaba para trabajar, y para evadirse cuando el trabajo era demasiado insoportable, algo que ya no necesitaría nunca más, lo que le hizo sonreír al tiempo que tomaba un pequeño álbum de fotos y lo ojeaba. Hacía mucho que no lo miraba, demasiados recuerdos para tener que luchar contra todos ellos, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a todos esos recuerdos, por lo que lo abrió, y observó las cuatro únicas fotos que había en él: con sus padres y sus abuelos, con sus compañeros de curso, con su mejor amigo y con la familia de su hermano; se veían felices, porque lo habían sido, había sido feliz al lado de todas aquellas personas que formaron parte de su vida, pero que poco a poco habían desaparecido abandonándole y dejándola sola. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar sus recuerdos y guardó el álbum en uno de los cajones, y se recostó sobre la silla cerrando los ojos, alejando sus pensamientos, alejando todo de su memoria.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y tres jóvenes entraron a la estancia charlando y riendo alegremente; saludaron a Rella y se dirigieron al sofá que estaba enfrente de la mesa, se acomodaron y esperaron a que su jefe hablara. Rella se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, miró a través de ella y pudo ver una pradera muy hermosa enmarcada por un bosque en el que se veía una casa solitaria, su casa; no, la casa de sus padres en la que había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida, el hechizo que le permitía ver aquella imagen se desvaneció a ltiempo que una voz rompió el silencio de la habitación.

-Eh… jefe, se encuentra bien?.-

La voz de Atrus le sacó de sus recuerdos y se volvió hacia los tres chicos, se recostó en la chimenea y cruzó los brazos.

-Me voy.-

-Les ha ocurrido algo a los chicos?.-

-No Lori; ellos están perfectamente bien.-

-Entonces, te… vas de vacaciones a algún sitio?.-

-No Atrus, me voy, me marcho del Departamento y del Ministerio, esta mañana le he presentado mi dimisión a Cornelius.-

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos por lo que su jefe les acababa de decir. Jonah se levantó de su asiento y se acercó despacio hasta la chimenea donde estaba Rella y tendió su mano a la chica; ella se sorprendió, pero reaccionó y apretó la mano de Jonah.

-Ha sido un enorme placer trabajar con usted señorita Turner.-

-Jonah…-

-Espero que todo le vaya muy bien, y espero poder volverla a ver algún día.-

Dijo Jonah, sin soltar la mano de Rella.

-Gracias Jonah, yo también me alegro de haber tenido la oportunidad de haber trabajado con vosotros… pero creo que aún no has aprendido a tratarme correctamente Jonah.-

-Rella!.-

-Mejor, mucho mejor.-

Murmuró Rella antes de abrazar a Jonah, que le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo enormemente. Se separaron al poco tiempo, ella le sonrió, alargó su mano hasta la percha cogió su túnica y se volvió a dirigir al joven.

-Ocúpate del Departamento hasta que Cornelius nombre a un nuevo director, y tened cuidado, cualquier cosa que necesitéis, Fainser sabrá dónde encontrarme. Adiós.-

Jonah asintió levemente, y Rella se dirigió a la puerta sin volver la vista atrás. Cerró la puerta de su despacho y se apoyó contra ella, suspiró y comenzar a andar, sin nisiquiera saber hacia dónde se dirigía, cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miró a la puerta que había llegado, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fijó su vista en la puerta, examinándola, y temblando atinó a agarrar la manija y abrir la puerta.

Se abrió suavemente y Rella entró a la habitación con paso tranquilo, se fijó en algo que había semioculto en la parte más alejada de la habitación y se acercó hasta un armario lleno de frasquitos con ingredientes en el que se recostó, y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con el "velo" y una lágrima cayó por su rostro al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Adiós, Sir…-

Salió de la habitación algo más calmada y se dirigió hacia la salida del Departamento de Misterios, ya no volvería a entrar allí nunca más; pero se alegró, de que Cornelius no le hubiera obligado a desmemorizarse, ventajas de ser el jefe, supuso. Evitó a todos los oficiales y trabajadores del ministerio que encontró en su camino, aunque nionguno de ellos la conocía, ya que nadie nunca supo que era exactamente lo que la antigua jefa de la División de Aurores durante la Guerra hacía ahora en el ministerio después de dejar su puesto como auror.

Salió a la calle, hacía calor, mucho calor para ser sólo finales de Julio, y demasiado calor para estar en Londres, se paseó por el Callejón Diagón arriba y abajo hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante; entró a la taberna y se acercó a la barra donde se sentó en uno de los taburetes que allí había; Tom, el tabernero se acercó a ella y la saludó efusivamente, charlaron durante un rato y e ltabernero desapareció tras la barra para volver con una botella y un vaso en las manos. 

Observó a Rella preocupado por la joven, había apoyado los brazos en la barra y se tapaba la cara con las manos, intentando ocultarlo todo, como siempre hacía, pero Tom lo notó, el siempre lo hacía, conocía a la chica desde que ella tenís once años, y sabía que ahora sufría pero ella nunca se lo diría, ni tampoco le contaría qué era lo que tanto le preocupaba; y Tom la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo no debía decirle nada, por lo que se limitó a llenar el vaso con whisky de fuego y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas más alejadas, donde un grupo de hombres acababa de sentarse.

Rella miró el vaso fijamente y lo cogió suavememnte, lo observó durante un rato hasta que se bebió el contenido de un trago; cerró los ojos intentando anular el sabor que le quemaba la garganta, nunca le había gustado esa asquerosa bebida, pero conseguía despertarla de sus oscuros pensamientos, por lo que dejó que continuara quemando su garganta.

Depositó el vaso en la mesa, abrió los ojos y miró hacia el lugar en el que Tom charlaba con los hombres, parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia de la chica, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se concentró y se desapareció. Tom levantó la vista al escuchar el leve ruido, y observó el lugar en el que Rella había estado hacía tan sólo unos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sus asuntos.

Rella apareció en una calle desierta en Hogsmeade; vagó por las calles hasta llegar a una casita de dos pisos, con un pequeño jardín que la rodeaba; abrió la verja y entró en la casa; ya dentro, dejó la túnica en una percha. De pronto escuchó un ligero pop y se volvió rápidamente para encontrarse con un pequeño elfo doméstico que la miraba sonriente con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Buenos días, señorita Turner, ¿hoy regresa usted pronto, no señorita Turner?. Desea usted algo, señorita Turner.-

-Sí, ¿podrías ir a mi despacho en el Ministerio y recoger mis cosas?.-

-Por supuesto señorita Turner; Trent estará encantado de ayudarla señorita Turner… Oh! Señorita Turner, Fainser trajó esto para usted señorita Turner.-

El pequeño elfo le tendió una carta justo antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Miró el sobre, en la parte posterior no ponía ningún nombre así que le dio la vuelta y vio escrito en una prudente caligrafía "Rella Turner". ¿quién sería capaz de mandarle alguna carta sin remite?, más aún ¿quién sería capaz de mandarle una carta?, y además usando a Fainser para ello. De pronto la respuesta se aclaró en su mente: Albus Dumbledore. Sí, él era el único que sería capaz de mandarle una carta, pero desde la época de la Primera Guerra no lo había hecho, así que Rella pensó que debía ser algo muy importante, por lo que procedió a abrirla, cuando un ruido retumbó por toda la casa.

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina y se encontró con un cristal roto, y vio que afuera, en el jardín, un chico no mayor que su sobrino Jack estaba montado en una escoba y llevaba un pequeño bate en la mano.

-Esto… yo… lo… lo siento mucho señora Turner, yo… no… no pretendía… lo… lo siento, si…-

Ella sonrió al chico para calmarlo y sacó la varita que llevaba enganchada al cinturón, y apuntó al cristal, diciendo.

-Reparo!.-

El cristalvolvió a estar impecable y ella salió al jardín para encontrarse con cuatro chicos que estaban con sus escobas practicando quidditch, estuvo observándoles durante un rato y lugo volvió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Trent apareció con una caja en las manos y la dejó encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Ah! Trent ya has vuelto.-

-Sí, señorita Turner. Trent trajó lo que le pidió, señorita Turner, quiere usted algo más?.-

-Podrías preguntarle a Jack si sus amigos piensan quedarse a comer?.-

-Por supuesto señorita Turner.-

Trent desapareció y volvió a aparecer unos segundos después.

-Señorita Turner… el joven señor Turner dice que le agradaría mucho que los amigos del joven señor Turner se quedaran a comer.-

-Bien, gracias Trent.-

-Quiere algo más señorita Turner?.-

Rella respiró hondo y miró al pequeño elfo, llevaba mucho tiempo con él, y le dolía hacerle eso, pero pensó que sería mejor no retrasarlo.

-Sí Trent, tenemos que hablar.-

-Por supuesto señorita Turner.-

-Ya sabes que este es el último año de Jack en Hogwarts, así que el año que viene él y Amy se marcharán de aquí, a vivir fuera…-

-Sí, señorita Turner, Trent lo sabe.-

-Bien, entonces al marcharse ellos, yo estaré aquí sola… por lo que… he pensado que… bueno… que podrías ir a trabajar a Hogwarts… porque… yo…, bueno… si… vivo… aquí… sola… no… creo… que… que… necesite… que… túestésaquíparaayudarme, qué opinas?.-

Trent la miró con su ojos azules y esbozó lo que en su cara de elfo parecía una sonrisa.

-Trent hará lo que le parezca bien a la señorita Turner.-

-Bien, en ese caso, supongo que ésto es para ti.-

Dijo tendiéndole una prenda al elfo, que la apartó con sus manos.

-Oh, no!. Trent irá a trabajar a Hogwarts como la señorita Turner quiere, pero él no dejará de pertenecer a la familia Turner, además así Trent podrá cuidar de los jóvenes señores Turner, señorita Turner.-

Rella miró al elfo sonriéndole orgullosamente, y dejó la prenda encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Señorita Turner?.-

-Sí.-

-Podría Trent despedirse de los jóvenes señores Turner?.-

-No tienes que marcharte hasta el uno de Septiembre Trent…-

-Trent prefier marcharse cuanto antes señorita Turner.-

-Como desees Trent, ve a despedirte de los chicos si quieres.-

-Bien, muchas gracias señorita Turner, ha sido todo un placer trabajar con usted todos estos años señorita Turner, Trent está muy agradecido de que usted le haya cuidado tan bien, señorita Turner.-

El pequeño elfo desapareció, y Rella agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo pensando en lo difícil que sería seguir ahora sin el pequeño elfo ayudándola en todo, ahora tendría que avisar a Albus de que le he mandado a Trent… Albus, la carta. 

Rella se sentó a la mesa y cogió la carta que seguía sobre ella y la abrió con cuidado de no rasgar su contenido. Sacó un pergamino de dentro, pero estaba en blanco, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al sotano para usar un poco de la poción que Albus le entregó el año pasado para así poder enviar cartas más fácilmente entre los miembros de la Orden, y virtió un poco del contenido del frasquito del pequeño sobre y reveló el contenido de la carta:

""Rella:

      ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando para dejar tu puesto?, ¿es que te has vuelto loca o qué?. No sé qué razones te habrán impulsado a dejar tu trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios, pero más te cale que sean buenas, porque lo único con lo que la Orden contaba era con tu información, pero por lo visto ya la hemos perdido. Bueno, al menos espero que pienses la oferta que año tras año te hago, y que por costumbre este año te vuelvo a hacer.

      Espero que la aceptes, por tu bien.

            Albus Dumbledore."

Rella guardó la carta, y cerró los ojos durante unos minutos para concentrarse en lo que acababa de leer; Albus tenía razón para estar furioso con ella, pero tampoco tenía que amenazarla; vale, no le había avisado de que iba a dejar su puesto, pero ¿qué le importaba a él?, la información eso era todo lo que le importaba al anciano, debía haberlo supuesto antes. Rella guardó la carta y subió a la cocina, donde su sobrino y sus amigos le esperaban impacientes para comer.

-Albus ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta.-

-Rella…-

-No Albus, no pienso ir a dar clases a Hogwarts, tendrás que buscarte a otro.-

-Rella no hay nadie más que tú, es que no puedes entender que tiene que ser alguien en quien se pueda confiar?.-

-Pídeselo a Remus, él estará encantado de hacerlo, seguro.-

-Rella, ya sabes lo que ocurrió cuando estuvo dando clases hace tres años, no puede ser, necesito que seas tú.-

-Albus, no creo que yo sirva para eso…-

-No digas tonterías, cualquiera sirve para esto.-

-Si claro, entonces… ¿por qué parece ser que todos los profesores que contratas sólo aguantan un año? Esto en mis tiempos no pasaba… por desgracia.-

-Rella, ya sabes que hemos tenido muchos problemas para encontrar un profesor realmente bueno de Defensa y no he conseguido hacerlo, por favor entiende que este año es el más importante porque hay que mentalizar a todos los alumnos de lo que puede ocurrir dentro de poco timepo; y qué mejor que la directora de la División de Aurores durante la Primera Guerra para enseñarles?.-

-Albus…-

-Rella… año tras año vengo para preguntarte lo mismo, y año tras año rechazas mi propuesta, por favor dime qué tengo que hacer para que la aceptes!.-

-Podrías probar el no ser tan pesado, Albus. Mira, sé que quieres que me ocupe de las clases, y también sé que estás enfadado por haber dejado el Ministerio, pero es lo que debía hacer; lo siento, pero no podía seguir más tiempo allí después de lo que ocurrió… ya sabes.-

-Sí, lo sé, y lo siento Rella, por eso quiero que vengas también.-

-Para qué?, para que no haga ninguna locura?, tranquilo te prometo que no la haré.-

-No, Rella, no dudo de ti, y sé que no harás nada que se exceda de los límites, pero necesito a alguien en quien poder confiar dentro del colegio y con "buenos contactos" fuera de él.-

-Tienes a Minerva para eso…-

-No, ella aún se está recuperando del atentado que sufrió el año pasado; y antes de que me lo aconsejes, tampoco Hagrid puede hacerlo, le confiaría mi vida, pero no la de todo Hogwarts, Rella, necesito que seas tú.-

-No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad?.-

-Bueno, podrías rechazarlo, pero si algo malo ocuriera te pesaría en la conciencia durante toda la eternidad.-

-Ya, ya, ya, seguro que sí Albus.-

-Entoces, ¿aceptas?.-

-No me dejas otra opción.-

-Gracias Rella, además supongo que te gustará renovar algunas de tus viejas amistades… te espero el uno de Septiembre.-

El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, desapareció del cuadro que Rella había colgado en el sótano de la casa, que usaba como despacho, y sacudió la cabeza preguntándose cómo diablos conseguía el anciano director conseguir lo que quiería siempre, incluso Rella caía en sus redes, y eso que ya no tenía diecisiete años… como le molestaba la forma en la que Dumbledore parecía jugar con todo el munod, pero en fin así tendría que ser.

Se levantó y se fue a su cuarto para preparar lo que debía llevar al colegio, sólo quedaban dos semanasy tendría que elegir siete libros de texto distintos, y preparar los distintos niveles… cómo odiaba tenenr que hacer eso, pero era lo que había pactado con Albus, así que se concentró para conseguir recordar algunos títulos de libros de Defensa recién salidos al mercado, pero lo dejó por imposible pensando que debería pasarse por el Callejón Diagón algún día para mirar las últimas novedades.

Rella miró al hombre que caminaba a su derecha, se le veía más cansado que de costumbre, y su mirada estaba mucho más perdida desde el accidente que ocurrió al final del curso pasado. De pronto él se paró frente a una casa, con el número 4, y se la señaló a Rella.

Ella llamó al timbre, y esperó a que le abrieran, un hombre de aspecto bastante extraño abrió la puerta.

-Lo siento, no queremos comprar nada, así que lárguense con sus cosas lejos de aquí.-

-Nosotros, no…-

El hombre fue a cerrar la puerta, pero Rella metió el pie y la abrió espantando al hombre, que retrocedió asustado.

-Qué se cree que está haciendo, Fuera de mi casa ahora mismo.-

-Deje que me presente, mi nombre es Rella Turner, y mi amigo es Remus Lupin, y usted es…-

-Vernon Dursley.-

La voz del hombre temblaba, lo que hizo sonreír a Rella, al ver que sus dotes aún no habían menguado con el paso de los años.

-Bien, señor Dursley, mi amigo y yo hemos venido para llevarnos a su sobrino.-

Para sorpresa de Rella, el hombre dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra la puerta y poniendo sus manazas delante de él en un intento de protegerse.

-Us… ustedes… son… son como él… son… raros como él.-

-¿raros?.-

-Rella… supongo que se refiere al hecho de que somos magos.-

-¿ah?, bueno en ese caso, sí somos "raros". Ahora… le importaría llamar a su sobrino porque verá tengo un poco de prisa.-

Al decir esto, Rella apartó un poco la túnica del lado izquierdo para dejarle entrever la varita al hombre que corrió escaleras arriba para bajar muy enfadado seguido de un joven, que lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Remus?.-

-Hola, Harry, prepara tus cosas, tenemos que marcharnos.-

El chico subió corriendo las escaleras y bajó unos segundos después arrastrando un baúl y una jaula vacía.

-¿A dónde vamos?, ¿a la Madriguera?.-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Más tarde Harry.-

Remus encogió el baúl y lo guardó en su bolsillo, mientras Rella tomaba la jaula de manos de Harry, y como habían venido se marcharon los tres por la puerta sin siquiera decier adiós.

Anduvieron un poco hasta llegar a una de las casas próximas y entraron sin esperar a que contestaran. Arabella Figg salió a recibirles y saludó a todos muy ilusionada por poder cer que estaban bien. Rella no quiso detenerse allí mucho tiempo, pues aún tenía que acabar con sus planes para el colegio, así que usaron la red flú para llegar directamente a la casa de Rella en Hogsmeade.

Una vez allí un muy confuso Harry Potter les acribilló a preguntas.

-¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿por qué me has traído aquí Remus?, y… ¿quién es ella?.-

-Tranquilo, Harry, de una en una por favor, y creo que será mejor que tú respondas a eso Rella.-

-Sí, supongo que sí… bueno, mi nombre es Rella Turner y digamos que ahora tienes que quedarte conmigo, y antes de interrumpirme por favor… déjame continuar, Harry. Sabes que desde que tus padres, eh… murieron, tu custodia pasó a manos de los Dursley, por orden de Dumbledore y porque tu… padrino estaba en Azkaban… bien, pues ahora que Fudge se ha dado cuenta de que no es cierto que fue Sirius quien traicinó a tus padres, y que ha… bueno, pues me han entregado a mí tu custodia.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no me puedo quedar con Remus?.-

-Porque eso es lo que pone en el testamento Harry, tanto en el de tus padres, como en el de… Sirius, los dos querían que te quedaras con Rella, además ella es tu madrina, por decirlo de algún modo.-

-¿Conociste a mis padres?.-

-Sí, fuimos juntos al colegio.-

-¿Entonces también conociste a… Sirius?.-

-Sí, Harry, él era mi primo.-

-¿Tu primo?.-

-Sí, mi primo, y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, también Bellatrix lo es y la mujer de Malfoy, y también lo era la madre de Tonks.-

El chico asintió mientras intentaba asimiliar todo lo que había conseguido sacarle a la joven, pero de pronto sin querer soltó un bostezo enorme, por lo que Rella se acercó a él y le dijo suavemente.

-Sígueme Harry, te enseñaré a tu habitación.-

Él la siguió hasta llegar a una habitación en la que ya había un muchacho dormido, al que Harry reconoció, pero no pudo decir a ciencia cierta quién era. Rella salió de la habitación dejando solo al chico para que durmiera y descansara un rato y bajó a la sala donde Remus la esperaba, con una taza de té caliente.

-Bueno… parece que todo ha salido bien, ¿no?.-

-Sí, eso parece.-

-Tranquila Rella, él es un buen chico.-

-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé, pero no sé que va a pasar cuando descubra quién es su compañero de cuarto.-

-Tranquila, Jack es un buen muchacho, no creo que le haga nada malo…-

-Sí, pero Jack sigue siendo un Slytherin… y tú ya sabes la tendencia que tienen a… bueno, ya lo sabes… a fastidiar a los Gryffindor.-

-Sí, supongo que será divertido, tómatelo como un pequeño entrenamiento para lo que vendrá después cuando tengas que luchar contra demasiados alumnos en las clases.-

El hombre se rió de la expresión de la chica, y pasarom un buen rato más charlando sobre todo y sobre nada, hata que llegó la hora hora en que Remus se marchó hacia su casa.

Rella subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y se metió en la cama rápidamente, una semana, sólo quedaba una semana más para que su vida cambiara por completo, una semana más para tener que adaptarse a una nueva rutina.

CONTINUARÁ

Notas: Espero que les haya gustado, sé que no dice mucho por ahora, pero en cpaítulos sucesivos se vendrá todo un poco de golpe.

Dejen reviews.

Hasta pronto.

FAINSER


	2. Aceptando el Pasado

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc.… pertenecen a JKR, excepto Rella Turner y su familia que es mía.

Avisos: Esta historia contiene spoilers del 5º libro, están avisados.

Nota del Autor: Aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic!. Bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews!

Capítulo 2º

**_Aceptando el pasado_**

****

Rella estaba sentada en un banco de la estación de Hogsmeade junto a Hagrid, guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, esperando a que llegara el tren de Londres con los alumnos. El semi-gigante sonrió a la joven que estaba a su lado, se la notaba nerviosa. Hacía más de veinticinco años que no estaba en Hogwarts y según la opinión del semi-gigante estaba más nerviosa que un chico de primer año.

El tren se oyó desde lejos, y Rella se levantó bruscamente al escuchar el silbido proveniente de la vagoneta; miró a lo largo de la vía, pero no consiguió ver el tren. Paseó por la estación durante unos diez minutos hasta que la impresionante máquina del expreso de Hogwarts hizo aparición por el horizonte.

En apenas unos minutos, la estación estaba llena de niños y niñas que charlaban excitados sobre lo que les depararía aquel nuevo curso, y sobre todo de la inminente guerra que se estaba preparando.

De pronto Rella sintió que alguien tiraba de su túnica, y se volvió para encontrarse con una muy asustada Amy, que le snoreía débilmente.

-Amy!, qué tal ha ido el viaje?.-

-Bien…-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-Nada, es que…-

-¿Sí?.-

-En el tren, uno de los chicos que iba con Harry ¿sabes?.-

-Sí.-

-Pues le dije que Jack estaba en Slytherin y que mamá también lo había estado y… se fue corriendo diciendo que él no quería tener nada que ver con mortífagos, y… yo le dije que… que…-

-Amy, Amy, tranquila.-

Rella abrazó a su sobrina, al tiempo que la imponente voz de Hagrid llamaba a todos los pequeños para cruzar el lago en las barcas.

-Amy, tienes que ir con Hagrid, tienes que cruzar el lago.-

-¿Vendrás conmigo?.-

-Amy, yo no…-

-Será muy divertido que nos acompañes Rella, así podrás recordar los viejos tiempos.-

Dijo un muy divertido Hagrid, mientras la joven le dirigía una mirada horrible de las que nunca iban en serio, y los dos se rieron como en los viejos tiempos.

El semi-gigante guió a la joven y a su sobrina, que aún no se había separado de ella, hasta la barca más rande en la que se montaron los tres y comenzaron el viaje. Rella depositó a la pequeña a su lado, y centró su vista en el castillo que tenían delante, mientras imágenes de todo lo que allí le aconteció desfilaban por su mente, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Ya te perdiste en tus recuerdos?.-

Rella mirá a Hagrid, mientras le sonreía y sacudía la cabeza.

-Sí… Son todos tan… tan…-

Ella luchó contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, hasta que las contuvo y pudo continuar.

-Dios, han ocurrido tantas cosas aquí, creo que fue la mejor época de mi vida; con la única preocupación de… aprobar los éxamenes y aprender todo lo posible, para luego enfrentarnos a un mundo real que… bueno, ya sabes cómo es ese mundo.-

-Sí, uno nunca está lo suficientemente preparado para eso ¿verdad?.-

-No, nunca lo están, ni lo estarán, y menos ahora que estamoos otra vez en la misma posición en la que estábamos hace veinticinco años.-

-Pero tienen que hacerlo, Rella. Tienen que aprender a enfrentarse al mundo real, y dejar de vivir en un mundo de maravillas, Albus hace todo lo que puede para concienciarles de prácticamente todo lo que ocurre fuera de Hogwarts.-

-Sí, lo sé, y es una buena labor, pero… no es suficiente.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

-Bueno, siempre Albus nos ha ayudado, pero… no sé, la generación que este año se ha ido, está en la misma situación en que yo estuve, y ¿sabes cuántos quedan de mi generación? Apenas quedamos cinco de los más de treinta alumnos que entramos en 1966, Hagrid, esto tiene que acabar pronto, si hay guerra… no quiero imaginar qué puee pasarles a todos estos niños.-

-No, es mejor no imaginárselo. Bueno, parece que ya hemos llegado, a ver niños, ahora saldremos de las barcas y me seguiréis hasta el colegio.-

Rella se despidió de Amy y siguió a Hagrid hasta la entrada del colegio.

Llegaron hasta la enorme puerta que daba acceso al Gran Comedor, y el semi-gigante abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los asustados niños, mientras Rella los veía desfilar y señalar a todos lados asombrados por todo lo que les rodeaba.

-¿Entramos?.-

-Claro.-

Cruzaron las puertas detrás de los niños, y sonrieron al ver a todos los pequeños señalando al techo al ver un precioso atardecer, que les hacía abrir la boca a todos. Rella río un poco de los pequeños que se pararon delante de Minerva McGonagall, que sujetaba un pergamino y el Sombrero Seleccionador, mientras Rella y Hagrid se dirigieron hacia la mesa alta para sentarse en sus propios asientos.

Rella se sentó entre Hagrid y el pequeño profesor Flitwick, mientras escuchaba a Minerva llamar a los pequeños para la ceremonia de Selección.

Pasaron casi veinte niños, hasta que por fin un nombre hizo que Rella fijara la vista en el Sombrero.

-Turner, Amanda.-

Amy se dirigió temblorosa hasta el taburete, tomó asiento y Minerva depositó el Sombrero en su cabeza. La pequeña temblaba, y Rella la miraba sin perder detalle. Cinco minutos pasaron y la pequeña aún estaba ahí sentada ante la mirada extraña de todos los presentes, ya que pocas veces al Sombrero le costaba tanto colocar a un niño en una casa.

-Los Turner siempre han sido difíciles de colocar. Es normal, yo creo que es algo genético ¿no?.-

Rella se sorprendió al oír a Flitwick a su lado.

-Sí, supongo que sí, el Sombrero estuvo un rato reflexionando hasta que se decidió por una casa.-

Justo cuando Flitwick iba a contestarle el Sombrero alzó su voz y un grito cortó el silencio:

-Slytherin.-

Amy, se lo quitó y se dirigió asustada hasta la mesa del fondo del comedor que aplaudía con todas sus fuerzas. Rella la siguió con la vista hasta que se sentó al lado de Jack, que se sentía orgulloso de su hermana presentándosela a todos sus compañeros de casa.

El resto de la cena, transcurrió tranquilamente para todos, Rella mantuvo una animada conversación con Hagrid acerca del águila de Rella, Fainser, y acerca de cómo los animales podían tener ese grado de afecto con sus dueños, a la que más tarde se uno Flitwick hablando sobre un pequeño perrito que tuvo cuando era un niño; Se divirtieron, pero Rella no dejó de notar una mirada sobre su cabeza que la observaba en todo momento, pero no se preocupó por eso, simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Ya había desaparecido la comida de los platos cuando Albus se levantó para hablar, ella no se percató de nada de lo que dijo, al fin y al cabo, seguramente ese discurso estaba siendo igual al que ella escuchó cuando estaba en séptimo año, y les hablaba sobre los peligros de la guerra, y quién sabe sobre qué más.

Hagrid la llamó, y ella se centró en el discurso justo cuando Albus empezó a hacer las presentaciones.

-Bueno, y por último quiero presentarles a la que, si no ocurre ningún improvisto, será vuestra profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras durante este curso y esperemos que también lo sea en los siguientes. Os presento a: Rella Turner.-

El comedor estalló en aplausos, mientras la aludida sonreía débilmente mirando a sus sobrinos que aplaudían a rabiar y vitoreaban a la chica, ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a todos los chicos. Al momento, Albus volvió a hablar.

-Bien, pues ahora, todos a dormir, este ha sido un verano muy largo y será mejor que estéis a punto para vuestra próxima clase.-

El comedor se vació rápidamente de alumnos, y los profesores se marcharon hasta quedar solos Rella y Albus.

-¿Demasiados recuerdos?.-

Rella miró sorprendida al director, ya que no había notado su presencia y suspiró antes de levantarse y sentarse en la silla a la derecha del anciano.

-Supongo que sí.-

-¿Supones?.-

-Sí, sí, muchos, demasiados diría yo; pero bueno, ya se sabe ¿no?.-

-¿El qué?.-

-Bueno, es normal que tenga todos esos recuerdos y más al volver aquí.-

-Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Quieres que hablemos?.-

-No, no hace falta, estaré bien.-

-Está bien, si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme.-

-Claro, gracias Albus.-

-De nada.-

El anciano se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuandp ésta se abría se volvió y le dijo a la chica.

-Ah, por cierto, mañana a primera hora de la mañana hay una reunión del claustro, a las siete en mi despacho, ¿vale?.-

-Vale, allí estaré.-

-Hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana, Albus.-

Rella se quedó sola en el comedor, y se dio cuenta de lo grande que era cuando no estaba lleno de críos corriendo de aquí para allá, y lo silencioso que podía llegar a ser. Miró su reloj, las once, iba siendo hora de marcharse e intentar dormir, aunque sabía que no podría; hacía mucho tiempo que apenas no dormía, pero lo intentaba noche tras noche sin ningún resultado, así que se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

La Torre Norte siempre había sido un lugar silencioso,y además era lo que ella conocía, había vivido allí siete años, y había recorrido esos pasillos demasiadas veces como para perderse, aunque en ese momento no sabía hacia donde iba; sólo caminaba, hacia algún lugar, y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró delante de su despacho, entró y fue hasta la habitación. 

No era grande, así lo había querido, una habitación que no fuera grande, y así se la concedió Albus, una pequeña y simple habitación, con una cama, una mesita al lado, y una armario para guardar su equipaje; el equipaje, se podía saber dónde se había metido el equipaje?. Lo buscó por toda la habitación, tampoco sería tan difícil encontrar un baúl pensó, pero no fue así, el baúl no apareció. De pronto se acordó de algo y abrió el armario y… sí, allí estaba todo su equipaje. Trent, él habría sido, seguro, debería agradecérselo en algún momento.

Se cambió de ropa y se puso algo más cómodo para dormir y en un instante se desplomó en la cama, y se dispuso a dormir.

Se levantó a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, y miró a su alrededor, se sentó en la cama y recordó lo que habí dicho Albus sobre la reunión, así que se metió a la ducha para despejarse, se cambió de ropa y a las siete menos diez salía de sus habitaciones para dirigirse al despacho del director.

Entró al despacho y se encontró a Albus charlando alegremente con Minerva, se sentó con ellos y esperaron hasta que todos hubieron llegado. Albus se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, otro año que comienza, seguramente uno de los más díficiles que tendremos en mucho tiempo… ¿ocurre algo, Sybill?.-

-He visto… algo… terrible… uno de nosotros… no durará mucho tiempo aquí… fue… horrible… la… la… la muerte le perseguía, no sé si podrá soportarlo. Me… me tengo… que ir. Discúlpenme.-

Salió veloz por la puerta mientras las miradas de todos los profesores se dirigían a Rella, que luchaba para poder aguantar la risa, por l oque acababa de oír tapándose la boca con una mano.

-¿Siempre es así?.-

-La mayor parte del timepo, sí.-

Dijo Minerva enfadada, se notaba mucho que no soportaba a la profesora de adivincaión y Rella sorió entendiéndola perfectamente, ya que esa mujer era demasiado… extraña.

-Bueno, lo que intentaba deciros, este año va a ser difícil así que quiero que conciencéis a los chicos de lo que les esperará ahí fuera, ¿vale?. Cuento con vosotros, muchas gracias, podéis marcharos.

Todos salieron de la habitación, y Rella se dirigió a su despacho para preparar su primera clase.

No estuvo mal, ese fue el pensamiento que perduró todo el día en la mente de Rella, su primera clase al menos no había sido un fracaso, no había ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, así que se sentó tranquila a comer; mientras intentaba preparar algo para su próxima clase con los chicos de séptimo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil?, ¿por qué no era capaz de enseñarles a unos críos de 17 años como hacer las maldiciones imperdonables?, ¿estaba perdiendo facultades?, o simplemente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas. Tres días, tres largos días le costó superar el hecho de que ningún Slytherin apareció por clase después de la primera clase que tuvieron con ella, ¿qué les pasaba?, nunca lo adivinaría, así que hizo algo que nunca hubiera imaginado poder hacer. Presión. 

Estando en su despacho se le ocurrió algo, "cuantos Slytherin hay en total, serán como unos setenta más o menos, así que podemos decir, unos 50 puntos menos por cada uno por no aparecer en mis clases, eso sería, joder, como supongo yo hacer esta cuenta… bueno, yo creo que con quitarles unos 500 ya bastará ¿no?".

Y lo hizo, cuando bajó al comedor aquella tarde a la hora de la cena, vio a todos los Slytherin mirando absortos al marcador de su casa, ¿cómo podían tener puntuación negativa?, los profesores también estaban extrañados y Albus convocó una reunión de urgencia con todo el claustro.

-Bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido con la puntuación de Slytherin?, Minerva…-

-Yo no sé nada Albus, a la hora de comer estaba normal, y ahora tiene puntos negativos, no sé que ha podido pasar.

-¿Severus?.-

-Fui yo Albus.-

Rella habló tranquilamente desde un rincón de la habitación y por la … ni siquiera sé cuantas veces ya, todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-¿Qué?, ¿Profesora Turner, quién se cree para quitarle a mi casa todos esos puntos?.-

-Severus, tranquilízate.- 

Albus intentó tanquilizarle, y el hombre se sentó antes de saltar al cuello de la joven

-Bien, profesores, pueden marcharse, Rella, Severus, Minerva, por favor esperad un momento aquí.-

El silencio era horrible hasta qu Rella lo rompió tranquilamente.

-No vienen a mi clase.-

-¿Qué quieres decir, Rella?.-

-¿No lo has oído Albus?, No vienen a mi clase.-

-Rella, no creo que…

-Minerva, no vienen, sólo Jack y Amy van a las clases de Defensa, los demás ni aparecen, así que pensé en quitar 50 puntos por cada uno, pero las matemáticas no se me dan bien, así que rebajé la cifra a 500 por toda la casa, que les serán devueltos cuando tods y cada uno de ellos vuelvan a mis clases.-

-No creo que eso sea justo Profesora Turner.-

-No me hable de justicia, Profesor Snape, no creo que sea el más indicado.-

-Por favor, chicos, dejadlo ya.-

Albus cortó el tenso ambiente que se respiraba en la sala y dejó que los dos más jóvenes se marcharan a sus quehaceres, mientras se quedaba charlando con la subdirectora.

-Y yo que creía que se llevaban muy bien.-

-Sí, Minerva, se llevaban muy bien, pero… ni siquiera sé qué pasó entre ellos, Rella nunca me lo quiso contar, y tampoco Severus, así que… no sé que hacer con ellos.-

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer con los Slytherin?, ya sabe por qué dejaron de asistir a clases…-

-Sí, pero no sé, supongo que todos volverán a clase cuando sepan por qué esa bajada de puntos.-

-¿Piensa darles una segunda oportunidad?.-

-Claro que sí, Minerva. Piensa que hubiera ocurrido si no le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad a Severus, todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad Minerva, y más aún cuando somos niños, y nuestros padres dirigen nuestras vidas…-

-Lo que tú quieras Albus, pero…-

-No hay peros que valgan Minerva, todos tendrán su segunda oportunidad.-

La subdirectora, salió del despacho del director y se dirigió a hacer una ronda de vigilancia por su casa.

Rella estaba sentada delante de su mesa, intentando concentrarse para corregir la pila de trabajos que había sobre su mesa de trabajo, pero no podía.

Flashback:

Una joven Rella Turner de apenas diecisiete años, corría por todo King's Cross para saludar a un joven de pelo negro, que charlaba con sus amigos. Ella se paró ante él y le sonrió.

-Hola, Severus, qué tal está?.-

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Turner.-

-No hablo contigo, Malfoy.-

-Yo tampoco creo que le sea, Turner.-

-¿Cómo dices?.-

-Tengo que irme.-

-Pero…-

-¿Es ques estás sorda, Turner, no has oído lo que ha dicho?.-

-Cállate, Malfoy.-

-Vámonos, o la pequeñaja nos destruirá, aunque no sé cómo lo hará.-

Los otros chicos se rieron mientras iban detrás del rubio. Ella se quedó parada viendo como su mejor amigo tembién seguía al rubio, y lo vio marcharse mirando al suelo. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Rella, no merece la pena…-

-Lo sé, Remus, lo sé, pero es que…-

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada.-

-Eso espero, Remus, eso espero.-

Fin del Flashback.

Rella secó sus ojos, y se levantó para abrir la puerta de su despacho, y salir a respirar un poco de aire. La abrió y encontró delante de ella a la última persona a la que en ese instante quería ver.

-¿Quiere algo, profesor?.-

-Tenemos que hablar.-

-Si es porque a sus alumnos no les gustan mis clases…-

-NO, no es por eso. Y no te hagas la idiota, ya sabes por qué he venido a hablar.-

-Ya, claro.-

-¿No va a dejarme pasar?.-

Se apartó de la puerta y dejó que el hombre pasara a su despacho, entró tras él y cerró la puerta bruscamente.

-Bien, y para qué ha venido.-

-Rella… yo…-

-¿Rella?, ah, así que ya no es Turner, ¿no?.-

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?.-

-Ah, claro, yo lo hago difícil, ¿no?.-

-Rella, ya sabes que no, pero…-

-Pero qué.-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?.-

-Claro, ahora vas de mártir.-

-Oye, mira, lo siento vale.-

-Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba, el gran Severus Snape pidiendo perdón, qué pasa es que estás enfermo?.-

-Rella, podrías dejar de ser tan… tan…-

-Tan qué?.-

-Tan Turner.-

-Oye, mira, si has venido aquí para meterte con mi familia, ya te estás largando, ¿vale?.-

-No, no me refería a eso, es que…-

-¿Qué?, piensas decirme algo, o sólo has venido aquí, para seguir amargándome más?.-

-Yo no pretendía…-

-No, no lo pretendías, pues no haberlo hecho, esa no es mi culpa, y ahora, si no piensas decir nada más, lárgate de aquí.-

Desvió su mirada de la joven y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, y al llegar junto a la puerta, se volvió a mirarla, y le dijo.

-Sólo quería decirte que me equivoqué, y que lo siento mucho.-

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se fue rápidamente a las mazmorras.

Rella no había oído la última frase, no le importaba, nada de lo que pudiera decirle, iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, para ella lo que le hizo fue una trición, y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, así que se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse; y así, se quedó dormida.

CONTINUARÁ…

Respuesta a los reviews: 

Melliza: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, aquí por fin ya sale Sevi, y más a partir de los próximos capis. Espero que también te guste este capi, y espero subir pronto el siguiente. ^;^.

Nota de la Autora: ¿qué tal estuvo?, bueno… ya nos vamos metiendo en materia. El próximo capítulo se llamará "Rescate a medianoche" y espero poder subirlo pronto. Dejen sus reviews.

FAINSER


	3. Rescate a Medianoche

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc.… pertenecen a JKR, excepto Rella Turner y su familia que es mía.

Avisos: Esta historia contiene spoilers del 5º libro, están avisados.

Capítulo 3º

**_Rescate a Medianoche_**

Rella miró el reloj, sólo eran las diez de la mañana; a esa hora no tenía clases, así que comenzó a corregir los trabajos que le habían entregado los chicos de sexto año sobre las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Se sentó ante la su mesa justo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sacó la varita y la agitó en un suave movimiento que hizo que la puerta se abriera despacio para revelar a una muy asustada Amy llorando ante la puerta.

Rella se levantó rápidamente y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su sobrina para abrazarla, ella se agarró a su tía como si se fuera a acabar el mundo mientras sollozaba suavemente sobre su hombro al tiempo que pasaba sus manitas por el cuello de su tía.

Rella la alzó y entraron al despacho, la sentó en el sofá y le tendió un pañuelo para que secara sus lágrimas, mientras intentaba tranquilizarla, para averiguar que había ocurrido.

-Amy… tranquila, pequeña… no pasa nada, tranquila. Vamos, cuéntame qué ha pasado, vamos… tranquila…-

La pequeña dejó de sollozar por unos segundos para intentar explicarle a su tía lo que había ocurrido.

-Es… estábamos en la clase de Pociones esperando a que llegar el profesor Snape… entonces, entonces uno de los chicos de Gryffindor se levantó y nos llamó traidores… y… dijo que todos los mayores se habían ido con el profesor Snape, que les había llevado a… ver… a ver a… a… al hombre malo…-

Rella sonrío un poco para intentar calmar a la pequeña, pero volvió a sollozar sin parar.

-Tranquila, tranquila…-

-Entonces, le pregunté que si sabía dónde había ido Jack, y me dijo que no me importaba, y que si lo quería saber que le preguntara a mi mamá… y… y…-

Rella la abrazó con fuerza y le secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, mientras la levantaba del sofá para llevarla a clase.

Bajaron desde la Torre en que estaba el despacho de Rella en silencio, y al entrar en las mazmorras se escucharon gritos que sin ninguna duda venían del calabozo que era la clase de Pociones.

Rella entró delante de Amy para encontrarse con una batalla entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin que se lanzaban los ingredientes unos contra otros. 

Ella se aclaró la garganta por encima del griterío y todos se volvieron sorprendidos a mirarla; se sentaron rápidamente en su sitio bastante avergonzados mientras ella se dirigía hacia la mesa del profesor para enfrentarse a los pequeños. Todos ellos estaban bastante asustados, porque conocían a su profesora y sabían lo desagradable que podía ser cuando se enfadaba, así que intentaron no moverse siquiera para no provocar más a su profesora.

-Bien, supongo que 50 puntos menos de cada una de las casas y detención para todos para limpiar este desorden será suficiente.-

Se oyó un suave murmullo de protesta que fue ahogado por la mirada desafiante que Rella dirigió a todo el grupo.

-Ahora vais a decirme qué ha ocurrido.-

-Eh… pues… verá profesora Turner, resulta… que… eh…-

-¿Sí?, señor Tavers.-

-Pues… verá… el caso es que… de pronto los ingredientes empezaron a volar por todo el aula, pero no sé que ocurrió.-

-Señor Tavers, no me importa una pequeña guerra de ingredientes, he visto suficientes y peores que esta me atrevería a decir, así que más les vale contarme lo que quiero saber.-

Los pequeños estaban hundidos en sus asientos mirando asustados a su profesora, que estaba en medio de la clase cruzada de brazos mirándoles desafiantemente.

-Martin dijo que todos éramos mortífagos.-

-Señor Adams…-

-Sí, eso dijo Martin, nos llamó mortífagos a todos.-

-Y también dijo que éramos unos traidores.-

-Señorita Matthews, por favor.-

La chica se sentó en su asiento, mientras la profesora dirigía su mirada al lado Gryffindor del salón.

-Bien, señor Martin, que tiene usted que decir de eso.-

-Que es cierto, pero lo dije con razón, profesora.-

-Y… podría decirnos dónde ve usted su razón.-

-En que todos ellos son traidores, profesora Turner.-

-Bien, así que eso opina usted eh, señor Martin.-

-No lo opino, lo sé.-

-Bien, entonces, señor Martin, señorita Turner, acompáñenme a mi despacho por favor.-

Salió detrás de los dos pequeños, y cuando iba a atravesar la puerta del aula se volvió al resto de la clase.

-Y ustedes, no salgan de aquí hasta que todo esto esté limpio, ¿entienden?.-

Un suave  "sí, profesora Turner" se escuchó en la clase, mientras Rella cerraba la puerta y llevaba a los dos pequeños hacia su despacho.

Dejó pasar a los chicos al despacho y entró tras ellos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los pequeños se sentaron en el sofá; Rella les ofreció algo para beber y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Bien, señor Martin, ahora cuénteme que ha ocurrido.-

-Eh… pues verá profesora Turner, anoche en la Sala Común, escuché a los chicos mayores… decir que… los Slytherin se iban a marchar para… eh… para unirse a ÉL ahora que está otra vez en el poder y… y… que… el profesor Snape iba a llevarlos ante ÉL.-

-¿Algo más?.-

-No, no recuerdo haber oído nada más.-

-Bien.-

Rella se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear por su despacho.

-Gracias por todo señor Martin, puede retirarse, señorita Turner usted también.-

Los dos pequeños se levantaron y salieron del despacho de Rella, que cogió la túnica de la percha y salió por la puerta. No llevaba ni un par de pasos cuando notó que algo la seguía, se volvió despacio para descubrir un áquila que la seguía volando cerca de ella. Sonrió y volvió a echar a andar.

-Fainser…-

El águila emitió un extraño sonido y salió volando dejando la retaguardia de la chica. Pasó rápidamente por uno de los uchos pasillos de Hogwarts mientras intentaba alcanzar el despacho de Albus, pero al pasar por delante de la clase donde se impartían Transfiguraciones, algo la hizo detenerse.

Había u enorme jaleo, y vio como Minerva salía corriendo con un chico en brazos, ¿qué clase estaba teniendo ahora?, por los muchachos que había alrededor de la clase, eran los de sexto año, así que siguió a Minerva hacia dondequiera que se dirigiera.

Llegó a la enfermería poco después, y vio como los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor rodeaban a la enfermera, que intentaba deshacerse de ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Poppy?.-

-Profesora Turner, le ocurre algo.-

-No, no me pasa nada.-

Rella entendió la pregunta de la enfermera y miró a los alumnos desafiantemente.

-Podéis iros.-

-Pero…-

Los chicos salieron rápidamente al ver que no iban a conseguir nada de la profesora, y ésta siguió a Poppy hacia una de las camas más alejadas de la entrada. Minerva estaba de pie, junto a la cama en la que reposaba Harry.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido Minerva?.-

-Rella!, realmente no tengo ni idea, estábamos en clase, cuando de pronto empezó a gritar y luego se desmayó, lo traje lo más rápido posible.-

Rella iba a responder cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió para dejar paso al director de la escuela.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-

-Se ha desmayado en clase, Albus.-

-Tranquila, Minerva, tranquila. Rella…-

-Iba a tu despacho cuando vi el jaleo en clase y me acerqué a ver que había pasado.-

-Bien, y ¿qué querías, Rella?.-

-Hablar contigo.-

-Vale, pies vayamos a mi despacho. Minerva, quédate aquí hasta que despierte el chico, y luego súbelo a mi despacho.-

Minerva asintió y el director salió de la enfermería seguido muy de cerca por la profesora de Defensa.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad del despacho de Albus Dumbledore, Rella comenzó a relatarle el pequeño incidente ocurrido con el joven Martin.

-Parece que las noticias vuelan rápido por aquí, Albus.-

-Sí. Eso siempre ha sido un pequeño problema…-

El director parecía sumido en un emocionante recuerdo, pensó Rella debido a la pequeña sonrisa wue asomaba en el rostro del anciano.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de llamar a la Orden para decidir qué hacer…-

-¡¿Qué hacer?! Lo dices en serio, Albus. Tenemos que ir a por ellos.-

-Rellam tranquilízate, ya sé que quieres sacar a los dos de allí… pero no sabemos si los demás han ido por su propio pie,o si fueron incitados a hacerlo.-

-Albus, por favor. Son niños!. Cómo pueden haber ido a servir a Voldemort por su propia voluntad!.-

-No es lo más normal Rella, pero puede ser…; bien llamaré a la Orden. Si no te importa…-

-No, claro que no.-

Rella se levantó de la butaca que estaba enfrente de la mesa del dierctor y se apoyó contra la pared del despacho, oculta tras las sombras que producía la chimenea; mientras Albus se encargaba de llamar a los miembros de la Orden.

Uno a uno fueron apareciendo los miembros que quedaban, y fueron sentándose hasta que Dumbledore apareció y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno; parece ser que Voldemort- un suave grito ahogado se escuchó por toda la sala al escuchar el nombre- vuelve a iniciar mortífagos. Hemos oído que ha reclutado a un grupo de chicos, aunque aún no sabemos con seguridad si han ido bajo su voluntad o si han sido secuestrados.- dijo el director tranquilamente.

-Ya!, seguro que tu querido mortífago se los ha llevado Dumbledore.-

-Alastor, no creo que este sea el momento para eso.-

-Y… se puede saber dónde ha encontrado gente dispuesta a unirse a él?. Desde que reapareció y el Ministerio aceptó que había regresado… no ha habido mucha gente dispuesta a irse con él.- dijo con voz preocupada Molly.

-De aquí.-

Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar del que provenía aqulla voz; mientras Rella Turner salió de las sombras que la ocultaban para mostrarse a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "de aquí"?, Rella.-

-Lo que has oído, Minerva, que se los ha llevado de aquí; ha cogido a todos los Slytherins de séptimo curso…-

-¿Qué?.-

-Tranquilízate, Minerva, por favor. Bien, ahora tenemos que encontrar una solución, para traer a los chicos de vuelta. Y también a Severus, que supongo que acabará metido en un buen lío, pero…- esto último lo dijo dirigiéndole un guiño a Rella, que redirigió su vista haica el fénix que reposaba sobre la mesa del director. Mientras Albus contaba algún plan que había ideado, y con los demás lo modificaban, Rella dejó vagar sus pensmientos, hacia su sobrino que estaba en un gran peligro; y contra todos sus deseos hacia cierto profesor de pociones que también estaría pasando un mal momento.

Cuando consiguió volver a la realidad todos habían desaparecido, y ni un solo miembro de la Orden estaba visible. Sólo una nota en la mesa de Albus, Rella se acercó y la cogió.

_"No te preocupes Rella, cuidaremos de los dos. Volveremos pronto. Albus Dumbledore."_

-Dios, creo que me conoce mejor que yo misma…-

Rella rió y salió del despacho para dirigirse a la enfermería y esperar a que volvieran con los chicos; y con él.

CONTINUAR

Nota de la autora: Por fin, he conseguido acabar este capítulo. Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que acabo de tener todos los exámenes de la segunda evaluación y no he tenido tiempo para escribir; además mi musa tampoco ha ayudado mucho por sus propios exámenes, así que... bueno, lo dicho. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que os compense por el retraso. Intentaré subir el cuarto capítulo ("Una noche en las mazmorras") a finales de esta semana o principio de la siguiente. Hasta pronto.

Fainser: Espíritu de la Oscuridad

Miembro del Clan de los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	4. Una noche en las mazmorras

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc.… pertenecen a JKR, excepto Rella Turner y su familia que es mía.

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, aquí vamos con el cuarto capítulo… siento el retraso, pero es que a mi beta va algo retrasadilla y no le había dado tiempo de leer el capi, pero aquí está por fin. Bueno os dejo con él:

Capítulo 4º

**_Una noche en las mazmorras_**

****

Rella se despertó con el ruido que hicieron los miembros de la Orden al entrar en la enfermería y saltó del sillón en el que se había quedado dormida y se dirigió hacia el director.

-Albus...-

-¡Rella! Creí que estarías en tu cuarto.-

-Lo estaba. ¿Cómo están, Albus?.-

-Están bien.-

-Lo han hecho, ¿verdad?, le han marcado, ¿no?.-

-Rella, tranquilízate, ¿quieres?.-

-Albus, no...-

-No, Rella, no le han marcado, pero por poco.-

-Dios, no. Yo tendría que haber estado ahí con él... ¿qué has dicho?.-

-No le han marcado, Rella, pero está algo nervioso...-

-¿Dónde está?.-

El director señaló una de las camas rodeada por cortinas, y comenzó a andar detrás de la joven.

Jack estaba sentado en la cama, temblando mientras la enfermera intentaba que tomara una poción para el dolor, pero el chico parecía no estar allí. Rella se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado mientras retiraba el pelo que le cubría los ojos, y lo acercaba hasta ella.

-Jack...-

El chico abrió y cerró los ojos varias veces hasta que consiguió enfocar a su tía, que le sonreía débilmente.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto.-

Rella se levantó de la cama, ayudó a Jack y los dos salieron de la enfermería en silencio a pesar de las protestas de la enfermera, reticente a dejar marchar a su joven paciente. Caminaron por las mazmorras hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin; Rella dijo la contraseña y acompañó a Jack hasta su cama; lo acostó y fue a salir de la habitación, cuando la voz del chico la interrumpió.

-Tía Rella, yo...-

-Tranquilo Jack, no pasa nada.-

-Pero...-

-Duerme, no te preocupes.-

-Gracias tía Rella, buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches, Jack.-

Rella salió de la Sala Común y paseó por las mazmorras sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, y se volvió rápidamente, y vio a alguien apoyándose contra la pared, para sostenerse. Rella se acercó e intentó ayudarle, cuando le vio.

-¡Severus!-

Se sorprendió al verlo así, y por ese tiempo pareció olvidarse de la pelea que habían tenido hacía unos días, y se ocupó de ayudarle. Lo levantó como pudo e intentó arrastrarlo hasta su dormitorio.

-Vamos Severus, despierta.-

Rella lo zarandeaba para intentar despertarlo, y al no responderle sacó la varita del cinturón y apuntó con ella al hombre.

-Enervate.-

-Que...que...coff, coff.-

-Shhh, tranquilo, sólo necesito que digas la contraseña y entraremos a tu cuarto, .-

El hombre murmuró algo y la puerta se abrió al tiempo que él volvía a desmayarse. Rella entró con él al despacho y lo tumbó como pudo en el sofá mientras con un "incendio" encendió la chimenea para calentar un poco la fría mazmorra. Abrió una de las ventanas y esperó un ratito a que Fainser apareciera. El águila entró y se paró junto a la joven que le acarició las plumas, mientras le hablaba tranquilamente.

-Necesito que traigas mi equipo, ¿vale?.-

Fainser salió volando y mientras volvía con el equipo de Rella, ella volvió a levantar a Severus para llevarle hasta su habitación; lo tumbó en la cama y volvió al despacho para recoger la pequeña caja que Fainser le había traído. Volvió a la habitación, dejó la caja en la cama, se quitó la túnica dejándola sobre la cama y se sentó junto al hombre sacando la varita.

Sacó unas cuantas pociones de la caja y despertó al hombre.

-Ahora necesitas tomarte esto, ¿vale?. Toma, esto es para el dolor, tómatelo.-

El hombre se la tomó con ayuda de Rella y comenzó a intentar hablar.

-¿Por qué?.-

-Toma esta; es para...-

-Rella. Ya sé para lo que es, coff, coff, ¿por qué haces esto?.-

-Es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿o prefieres morir?. Ahora tómatela.-

Se la tomó sin volver a protestar y dejó que la joven continuará ayudándole, mientras recordaba todo lo que acababa de ocurrir: él se había arriesgado para salvar al sobrino de Rella sólo porque sabía que ella estaría muy agradecida, y porque era la única forma de que ella volviera a hablarle después de su pelea, y a cambio de eso recibió unas cuantas maldiciones cruciatus y un poco de tortura a la muggle como decía el Lord...

-Ahora duerme.-

-Gracias.- murmuró el hombre.

-No importa.-

-Sí, que...-

-Tienes que descansar; mañana volveré para ver cómo estás. Si necesitas algo llama a Fainser, me encontrará. Hasta mañana.-

Él hizo un amago de contestarle algo, pero ella ya había salido por la puerta de su cuarto; dirigiéndose a su propio despacho.

-¿Realmente he hecho yo eso?.-

-Parece que sí, Rel.-

-Pero... por qué lo he hecho.-

-Rel...-

-¡Abuelo!, no lo entiendes, acabo de ayudarle a él.-

-Ya. Por si no lo recuerdas, él solía ser tu mejor amigo, ¿no?.-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Jeff, ya...-

-Ya!, entonces ¿por qué has dejado allí la túnica?.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿NO ves?, aún es tu amigo, o al menos lo consideras como a un amigo. Si no, ¿te preocuparías por él?.-

-No me preocupo por él. Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro.-

-Ya, claro...-

-¡Abuelo!.-

-Rella sabes que tengo razón.-

Jeff desapareció del cuadro antes de recibir una contestación de Rella, que se marchó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo, esperando a que llegara el día de mañana para poder bajar a ver cómo estaba él...

CONTINUAR

Nota de la Autora: Bueno, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo. Espero que os siga gustando. Hasta el próximo capítulo, que espero subir mañana o pasado, y tb con las respuestas a los reviews…

Capítulo 5: La tregua.

Hasta pronto.

Fainser espíritu de la Oscuridad.

Miembro del Clan de los Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego.


	5. La Tregua

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, etc.… pertenecen a JKR, excepto Rella Turner y su familia que es mía.

Disclaimer 2: los libros con que se comunican, están sacados de una saga de libros de fantasía épica llamada "La espada de la Verdad", y pertenecen a Terry Goodkind.

Nota del Autor: Perdón por el retraso, pero tengo dos buenas excusas, la primera la falta de inspiración... y la segunda... Selectividad (si alguien la ha hecho sabrá a que me refiero). Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo... espero que os guste.

Capítulo 5º

_**La Tregua **_

Rella se despertó bruscamente debido al ruido proveniente de la ventana; se levantó y la abrió para dejar paso al águila que se posó encima de la mesa, dejando una carta sobre ésta que la chica recogió inmediatamente para abrirla:

"Apreciada Señorita Turner:

Sólo queremos desearle un feliz cumpleaños y hacerle saber que las cosas por el Departamento van bastante bien desde su partida.

Atentamente:

Atrus Tarsit, Jonah Martin y Lori Anders.

PD: esperamos que le guste el regalo; hasta pronto."

Abrió el paquete y sacó un libro que dejó en una de las estanterías mientras pensaba extrañada "Vaya, ni siquiera me acordaba que ya estábamos a final de Octubre, que rápido se me ha pasado este año. Y lo del libro... ¿por qué siempre me regalan libros?, creo que va siendo hora de decirle a la gente que nunca los he leído... o mejor encontrar algo de tiempo..."

Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor para desayunar, y ya abajo se sentó junto al director que sonreía feliz mientras comía y charlaba con Minerva. Rella se sirvió algo de comida.

La revolvió un poco en el plato mientras daba pequeños sorbos al café hasta que Albus se volvió hacia ella.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rella.-

-Gracias.- dijo cortando al mago, que a pesar del humor de ella continúo hablándole.-

-y ¿qué tal te sienta?.-

-Igual que todos los demás, Albus, no creo que cumplir años sea algo tan excepcional, encima no ha cambiado nada desde el año pasado, bueno sí unas cuantas cosas que no creo que te interesen, Albus.-

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que yo digo, pero nadie me escucha.-

Rella volvió a jugar con su desayuno, mientras el director continuaba su charla con la profesora de Transfiguraciones, hasta que volvió a interrumpir la batalla que la chica mantenía con su comida.

-Y ¿cómo se encuentra Severus?.-

-Ayer cuando me marché a mi habitación estaba bien, así que supongo que seguirá...-

-y... ¿cómo sabes eso?.- le cortó el director.

-Porque ayer cuando volvía de la Sala Común de Sly...-

-¿No le odiabas?.-

-Claro que lo...-

-Y por eso te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?.-

-Albus, yo... Sabes qué, deberías hacer un grupo con Jeff, seguro que ganábais mucho dinero juntos.-

-Sí, seguro el viejo Jeff siempre fue un tipo muy listo.-

El director se perdió en sus propios recuerdos y Rella aprovechó para salir del Gran Comedor, en dirección a la enfermería, donde la Señora Pomfrey se le acercó rápidamente.

-Profesora Turner ¿le ha ocurrido algo?.-

-No, sólo venía a ver cómo estaba el chico.-

-Ah bueno, pues está bastante mejor, aunque aún no ha despertado.-

-¿Aún no?.- la enfermera negó con la cabeza-Bien, pues avísame cuando se despierte, estaré en mi despacho.-

- Creía que hoy le tocaba vigilar la visita a Hogsmeade, profesora.-

-Oh, sí es cierto lo había olvidado. Bueno, ya me pasaré luego.-

-Hasta luego.-

-Adiós.-

La joven salió de la enfermería y fue hasta el vestíbulo donde todos loa alumnos esperaban en una fila pacientemente mientras Minerva anotaba sus nombres en la puerta del colegio, y se acercó a ella.

- Hola.- le saludó la mujer.

- ¿mucha gente hoy?.- preguntó Rella.

-Como siempre, desde el año pasado.-

-Ya, la mayoría prefieren quedarse en el castillo por la protección que Albus ejerce en él, ¿no?.-

-Sí, eso es. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que nunca se queda?.-

-Mejor no, Minerva. Nos vemos.- le contestó saliendo a los terrenos donde los carruajes ya esperaban a los alumnos.

-Rella...- se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño profesor Flitwick que corría hacia ella.- Por fin te alcanzo, verás va a haber una reunión luego, en Hogsmeade, en _Cabeza de Puerco_, ¿de acuerdo?, tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido.-

-Genial, ¿a qué hora será?.-

-Oh, a eso de las 10:30, creo.-

-Allí estaré.- le contestó subiendo a la primera carroza que encontró. Poco tiempo después, empezó a llenarse con casi todo el resto del profesorado que subió en tropel al carruaje como si temieran que fuese a irse sin ellos, hasta que subió por último el director y puso un poco de orden entre los nerviosos profesores, mientras Rella miraba por la ventana sin prestar atención a lo que decían sus compañeros.

-Tienen que ser muy hermosos ¿no?, me encantaría poder verlos.-

-Yo preferiría no verlos, Rose, no me mires así, claro que son bonitos pero... es difícil.-

-Creo que merece la pena.-

-Sí merece.- dijo el director.- pero para poder verlos hay que pagar un precio muy alto, y ver morir a alguien no es algo agradable.-

-Aún así me gustaría tener la oportunidad de verlos, ¿puedes verlos tú, Albus?.-

-Sí.- dijo el director intentando cerrar el tema.

-¿Y tú Minerva?.-

-No.- respondió la profesora.

-¿Chicos?.- preguntó la profesora Sprout girándose hacia la derecha, mirando fijamente a Rella y a Severus que parecían bastante perdidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la joven extrañada.

-¿Puedes ver a los caballos invisibles?.-

-¿Caballos invisibles? Ah, los thestrals, sí.- dijo volviéndose hacia la ventana.

La profesora Sprout seguía con la vista fijada en el profesor de Pociones, que se volvió sin siquiera responderle a la pregunta.

El carruaje se mantuvo en un silencio más o menos aceptable a excepción de la conversación que en bajo mantenían Flitwick y Sprout, que de vez en cuando se reían en voz baja, hasta que llegó a Hogsmeade y paró en la calle principal del pueblo; los profesores descendieron detrás de Albus que daba las últimas indicaciones a los alumnos.

-Y a las 17:00 los carruajes saldrán para la escuela, si alguno no está aquí para esa hora tendrá que volver por sus medios, y tendrá que cumplir una semana de detención. ¡Ah!, los lugares a los que podéis ir son: _Las_ _tres_ _escobas_, _Zonko's_ y _Honeydukes_. Si tenéis que ir a algún otro lugar por causas de fuerza mayor, avisad a uno de los profesores; estarán paseando por el pueblo de vez en cuando. Que os divirtáis.- concluyó dirigiendo a la comitiva de profesores por las calles de Hogsmeade hasta divisar la taberna _Cabeza de Puerco_ donde entraron.

En una de las mesas más apartadas de _Las tres escobas_, los cuatro Slytherin's de séptimo año charlaban en voz baja delante de unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla.

-¡Mirad!.- dijo Alexander enseñándoles a los otros un pequeño librito de piel oscura que había estado ojeando en la taberna.- Ha llegado otro mensaje.-

-¿Qué pone?.- preguntó Kyle acercándose más a Alexander.

-A ver..._"La misión fue un éxito, por lo cual debo felicitaros; ni mucho menos esperaba que triunfarais en vuestra primera escapada. Espero que sigáis así durante todo nuestro tiempo juntos. Nuestro objetivo fue saqueado y destruido, esperemos que con eso empiecen a tomarnos más en serio; vuestra próxima reunión será de aquí a 55 días; os espero, también será vuestra iniciación, Turner y William. No me falléis. LV."_.- los cuatro muchachos se quedaron con la boca abierta, impresionados por la forma en que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había hablado de ellos; y para suerte de Jack, estaban demasiado ocupados enorgulleciéndose como para notar la cara de preocupación que se le había quedado al pobre chico.

-¡Vaya!.- exclamó Steven luego de un rato.- parece ser que no salió tan mal ¿eh, Kyle?.- preguntó al chico que estaba en frente suyo.

-No, parece que no salió nada mal. ¡Y tampoco para vosotros!, os uniréis el día de Navidad; será genial, dominaremos el mundo, chicos.- respondió Kyle, ensimismado en sus sueños de poder.

-Sí, supongo que sí.- dijo Jack algo intranquilo.

-Vamos, Jack, ya no te dejaremos fuera de las reuniones...- dijo Alexander (que sin haber sido iniciado ya se había hecho cargo del pequeño "equipo" formado por los cuatro Slytherin's).- te enterarás de todo, y seguramente que a Jaynie eso le encanta...- acabó el joven sonriendo pícaramente a su amigo.

-Sí, será genial.- respondió Jack con una sonrisa muy forzada.- por cierto, tengo que ir al Apotecario a comprar unas cosas, voy a buscar a algún profesor para que me de el permiso... luego nos vemos.- dijo levantándose rápidamente de la mesa.

-Jack... no tienes por qué pedir permiso, puedes hacer lo que quieras a ti no te va a atacar nadie.-

-Eh... sí, bueno, claro... pero... será mejor que por ahora guarde las apariencias; es mejor que mi tía no sospeche nada ¿no?.-

-Sí, no creo que al Lord le gustara la idea de tener a una fisgona como ella husmeándolo todo.-

-Bueno, pues luego nos vemos.-

-... y al fin y al cabo todos estamos muy preocupados por lo que pueda ocurrir a partir de ahora; y sería una lástima que por un simple fallo técnico perdiéramos todo lo que nos ha costado tanto esfuerzo construir ¿no crees?.- preguntó el profesor de Encantamientos.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto.- contestó Rella.

-No ves, se lo llevo diciendo mucho tiempo a Albus, pero él nunca... ¿Rella?.-

-¿Sí?.- preguntó ella confundida.

-¿Me estás escuchando?.-

-Claro.- dijo sonando muy poco convencida.- Bien, bueno no no te escuchaba; pero al fin y al cabo tampoco en clase te escuchaba así que...-

-¡Tía Rella!.-

Ella se volvió hacia donde su sobrino le gritaba acercándose corriendo hasta donde los dos profesores estaban.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jack?.- le preguntó al joven preocupada.

-Tenemos que hablar.- le dijo el chico parando para recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

-Claro; Filius... ¿te importa acabar la ronda?. Luego nos vemos.- dijo sin siquiera darle tiempo al pequeños profesor a contestar a su pregunta.

Tía y sobrino se alejaron del lugar y caminaron hasta llegar a una explanada que había a las afueras del pueblo, donde se sentaron.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.- preguntó ella.

-Verás, ÉL ha contactado.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Sí, ahora mismo, cuando estábamos en _Las tres escobas_; Alex tenía una especie de libro de piel, negro; lo abrió y había un mensaje de ÉL.-

-¿Qué quería?.-

-Nos da 55 días para nuestra iniciación. Será igual que la de Steve y Kyle!. Les... les obligaron a entrar a San Mungo a buscar no sé qué cosa; entraron y abrieron el camino a los mortífagos mayores. Luego ellos saquearon el lugar y destruyeron prácticamente todo.- le contó el joven bajando la vista al suelo.

-Tranquilo, Jack. ¿Estabas tú allí?.-

-No, Steve nos lo contó a Alex y a mí esta mañana.-

-Bien, por ahora no te preocupes. Ya encontraremos alguna solución.-

-¡Pero, yo no quiero unirme a ÉL! No quiero acabar igual que... que ella.- le gritó el chico levantándose enfadado.

-No vas a convertirte en ella, Jack; sólo vas a estar aparentando hasta que en Navidad toque la hora de tu iniciación, para entonces ya habremos pensado algo. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.-

-¿Bien?, ¿bien? ¿pretendes que yo arriesgue mi vida?, me da la sensación de que esto no te preocupa en absoluto; así que si no te importa me voy con mis amigos, que por si no lo sabes dos de ellos ya son mortífagos!.- gritó Jack muy enfadado, antes de salir corriendo hacia Hogsmeade.

Tiempo después miró su reloj, ya eran las diez y veinte así que echó a andar dirigiéndose al _Cabeza de Puerco_, pero aún continuaba pensando en la charla que había mantenido con su sobrino. "_¿cómo puede pensar que no me preocupo por él?; y ¿cómo puede pensar que llegará a parecerse a ella?, sabe que me preocupo, pero no puedo hace nada. ¿qué quiere que haga?, ¿que le prometa que no permitiré que le pase nada?. Ya hice eso una vez y no salió nada bien, simplemente no puedo prometerle nada, cuando ni siquiera sé si para cuando llegue Navidad yo seguiré aquí... tendré que hablar con él, debe comprender que..."_

-Ya has llegado.- dijo la alegre voz de Albus Dumbledore sacando a Rella de sus pensamientos, que miró a su alrededor, para darse cuenta de que ya estaba dentro de la taberna; y se acercó a la mesa donde los profesores que habían ido a Hogsmeade ya estaban sentados.

-Bien.- empezó Albus.- primero, ¿Queréis tomar algo? No; bien, pues empecemos. Anoche hubo un ataque; no sólo el hecho de que Voldemort.- y con esto la mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron en sus asientos.- pretenda iniciar a algunos de nuestros alumnos; se produjo un ataque en San Mungo. Nadie sabe qué estaban buscando; de hecho no ha desaparecido nada, y ningún paciente ha sido secuestrado. Lo único que hicieron fue torturar y matar a una joven medibruja que trabajaba en la Segunda Planta, encargándose de la investigación de Virus mágicos; pero hasta que no llegue la edición de última hora de _el Profeta_ no sabremos nada más.-

-Y ¿qué haremos ahora?.- preguntó Minerva McGonagall acercándose al director.

-Lo primero es la seguridad de los niños; por lo que a partir de ahora las salidas a Hogsmeade estarán restringidas a unos pocos, y estarán muy vigiladas; reforzaremos la vigilancia del castillo... ¿crees que Cornelius estará de acuerdo en mandar un par de aurores?.- preguntó el director dirigiéndose hacia su profesora de Defensa.-

-No lo sé, aunque si con ello puede desacreditarte y decir que el gran Albus Dumbledore no puede proteger su castillo él solito seguro que te manda un par de ellos; pero si me das un par de nombres hablaré con él a ver que puedo conseguir.- le respondió ella tranquilamente.

-Bien, luego hablaremos. Sigamos: Navidades, o se quedan todos los alumnos o se marchan todos. Personalmente creo que es mejor que todos vuelvan a sus casas, pero no sé si todos los padres estarán dispuestos a ocuparse de los chicos; así que Minerva si no te importa mándales una carta explicándoles que es más seguro que estén en sus casas, que no aquí.- pidió el director.

-Bien, entonces me voy así para mañana ya estarán todas listas para enviar. Luego hablamos. Hasta luego.- dijo la subdirectora de Hogwarts saliendo de la taberna.

-Por ahora no se me ocurre nada más, así que si algo se me ocurre ya os llamaré. Rose, Filius, ¿podéis ir a vigilar a los alumnos? Dar un par de vueltas por ahí y quedaros a comer en _Las tres escobas_ donde podáis vigilarlos, si algo ocurre venid rápidamente.- dijo el director.

Los dos profesores salieron del _Cabeza de puerco_ dejando solos al director con sus dos profesores más jóvenes sentados a la mesa.

-Supongo que has estado hablando con Jack ¿no?.-

-Sí; según lo que me ha dicho, anoche iniciaron a dos de sus compañeros: a Steven Ganner y Kyle Danforth. Fueron los que abrieron camino al resto en el ataque a San Mungo; ah, y Voldemort ha contactado con ellos esta mañana; en Navidad iniciará a los otros dos.-

-¿Cómo contacta con ellos?.- preguntó el director preocupado.

-Con una especie de libros, creo que es algo al diario con el que tuvisteis problemas hace unos años, ¿recuerdas?.-

-Libros de viaje.-dijo el profesor de Pociones.

Los otros dos se volvieron hacia él, asombrados y se le quedaron mirando como si nunca lo hubieran visto.

-Se llaman libros de viaje; y son dos libros gemelos que se usan para comunicarse; parecidos a los espejos: lo que se escribe en un libro aparece en el otro.- explicó mirando al director a los ojos.

-Sí.- exclamó la profesora.- solía mandarlos para las... redadas durante la Primera Guerra; y en el Departamento los han estado estudiando durante algún tiempo. Pero la mayoría se perdieron después de la caída de Voldemort.- prosiguió la joven bajando la voz y acercándose más hacia la mesa.- los pocos que quedaron fueron confiscados por el Ministerio, y están en el Departamento.-

-¿Podría haber quedado alguno más por ahí?.- preguntó el director con curiosidad.

-Ni idea; es posible pero muy improbable.- le respondió la joven negando con la cabeza.

-Bien; por ahora lo dejaremos ahí. Rella, necesito que vayas a hablar con Cornelius para ver si podría enviarnos a un par de aurores, ya sabes a quién prefiero. Después de la cena nos veremos en Grimmauld Place, reunión de máxima urgencia.- dijo Albus mirándola fijamente, y recogiendo el periódico que el tabernero le tendía.- gracias.- le dijo a éste último.

-Bien.- respondió ella.- entonces hasta la noche.-

Y con eso, salió del local.

-Debería mirar esto primero, director.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó desconcertado.

Severus extendió el periódico _el Profeta_ en la mesa en la que estaban sentados en un titular en el que se leía:

JOVEN MEDIBRUJA APARECE MUERTA EN SAN MUNGO

L.R. Matheson, de 37 años ha aparecido esta mañana muerta en la Segunda Planta (donde se tratan infecciones por virus mágicos) del _Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

Según declaraciones del Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, la muerte de la joven se produjo en circunstancias extrañas:

_"Según parece la chica podría haber muerto por alguna enfermedad natural, puesto que padecía del corazón desde que era muy joven; pero no podemos descartar que esto sea parte de un ataque de los servidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en su énfasis por volver a alcanzar su poder y conseguir que el caos reine otra vez."_

Desde la redacción del periódico queremos pedir tranquilidad, ante lo que, según fuentes muy cercanas al Ministro de Magia, parece ser el primer ataque de los seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado desde que se internaron en el Departamento de Misterios el pasado mes de Junio.

También nos gustaría expresar nuestras condolencias a la familia de la víctima así como a sus amigos y conocidos.

Tras leer el artículo, el director de Hogwarts miró aún sin comprender a su maestro de Pociones.

-¿Y?. Alguien ha muerto por obra de Voldemort, eso ya lo sabíamos.-

-L.R.Matheson ¿no le suena de nada?.- preguntó Severus extrañado.

-Pues ahora mismo no caigo. ¿quién es?.-

-Lisa Matheson.- el nombre pronunciado por el hombre cayó como un jarro de agua fría al director que se quedó con los ojos y la boca abiertos en una expresión muy cómica.-

-¿Li...Lisa Matheson?. La misma que... iba en tu año. La misma que estaba en Gryffindor con... Rella.- Severus asintió.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ésa Lisa Matheson; por supuesto que la conozco, la amiga de Rella y la compañera de estudios de Lily Evans (Potter); a la que le dieron un premio por servicios especiales y la misma que era incapaz de diferenciar los ingredientes de las pociones más simples... ¿cómo llegó a ser medibruja si era tal desastre en clase de Pociones?.- se preguntó en voz alta el director; que ante la nula respuesta de su compañero volvió a mirar incrédulo al periódico que aún estaba depositado en la mesa, abierto en la página que mostraba una fotografía de una sonriente joven de pelo castaño rizado y brillantes ojos azules que llevaba puesto el uniforme del Hospital mágico.

La zona de entrada al Ministerio de Magia estaba abarrotada de gente, que hacía cola frente al mago que controlaba las visitas, que gritaba y parecía bastante asustada.

Rella consiguió llegar hasta el mago de la entrada empujando a varias personas y ganándose unos cuantos gritos, pero no le dio ninguna importancia; cuando consiguió alcanzar al mago, le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y pasó al interior, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor que le llevaría hasta el despacho del Ministro.

Llegó al despacho sin ningún contratiempo, y justo cuando iba a llamar a la puerta; ésta se abrió fuertemente dando paso a un hombre mayor que salió rápidamente bastante enfadado.

-Parece que últimamente a todo el mundo le da por salir corriendo de mi despacho.- dijo la voz de Cornelius Fudge desde dentro del despacho.

-Sí; yo que tú probaría a ofrecerles un té y unas pastitas.- respondió sarcástica la joven.

-Claro, y ya de paso unas vacaciones pagadas… pasa.- le dijo abriendo completamente la puerta de su despacho.

El Ministro cerró cuando ella entró y fue a sentarse tras su mesa, esperando a que ella hablara.

-Ya sabes que anoche hubo un ataque.- empezó la mujer, que ante el asentimiento del Ministro continuó.-Bien, el director Dumbledore cree que después de haber atacado San Mungo es posible que centren su próximo objetivo en Hogwarts, así que me ha pedido que solicite que algunos aurores estén en el colegio como protección.- acabó diciendo esto muy rápido y muy bajito.

-Vaya, vaya, Dumbledore pidiendo ayuda al Ministerio; nunca habría imaginado esto. No sé si sabes que no me queda mucho en el puesto, porque tengo la sensación de que van a destituirme dentro de poco, así que… supongo que puedo acabar mi mandato como Ministro de Magia no peleando más con el viejo loco, así que hablaré con el Director de la oficina de Aurores a ver que puede hacer.- se acercó a la chimenea que estaba detrás de su mesa y lanzó polvos flú a ella; en donde inmediatamente apareció la cabeza de un hombre joven y muy sonriente.- ¿puedes mandar a un par de efectivos a Hogwarts?.-

-No me sobra mucha gente en este momento, señor Ministro, pero veré que puedo hacer; creo que Tonks está libre, le asignaré un jefe de equipo y les mandaré cuanto antes, señor.- respondió.

-Bien, que lleguen cuanto antes mejor.-

La cabeza del hombre desapareció de la chimenea, y Cornelius Fudge se volvió, mirando fijamente a Rella.

-Bien, ya tienes tus aurores; siento no poder hacer anda más, pero estamos demasiado liados con el ataque a San Mungo.- intentó disculparse el hombre.

-Tranquilo, sólo son por precaución.-

-Si, claro. Bueno, y ¿qué tal te va? ¿estás bien?.-

-Sí, muy… ¿por qué lo dices?.-

-Por el ataque a San Mungo, por lo de… ¿no te has enterado?.-

-¿del ataque? Sí. ¿ha pasado algo más?.-

El hombre, rebuscó entre los pergaminos que había sobre su mesa, y cuando encontró la última edición del Profeta, se la tendió a la chica, que lo miraba extrañada.

Cogió el periódico y miró la portada ("Ataque Mortífago en San Mungo" más información en las páginas 2-3); pasó la página y se encontró con algo que hizo que un escalofría recorriera su espalda: la foto de una sonriente joven de 36 años, que nada más ver reconoció como una de sus amigas de la escuela que sonreía y saludaba con la mano.

El periódico cayó al suelo permitiéndole ver al Ministro la cara de shock que tenía la joven sentada en su despacho.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: esto es sólo la primera parte del capítulo; es que si no me iba salir muy largo…. La otra parte estará acabada para principios de la semana que viene.

Contestaciones: (ya era hora…)

Asero: jeje, tú por aquí, cuanto tiempo… (uhm, creo que nos vimos hace poco, pero da igual). Bueno me alegro que te haya gustado… ( a ver si un día saco tiempo y leo la tuya), y por ahora aquí está la primera parte del quinto, y ahora ya como estamos de vacas y no empezamos la Uni hasta Octubre… espero acabarlo rápido (aunque no tanto como tú ). Bueno, pues ala, a seguir disfrutando (ejem…).

Indira de Snape: vaya, muchas gracias, me encanta que te guste mucho la historia, y aquí está por fin el quinto capi, que se me resistió bastante. Lo de los espíritus del abismo de fuego es un nombre que inventamos unas amigas y yo para usar aquí en ff.net (si queréis leer el fic… ), así que no, no somos admiradoras de Cobain, por lo menos yo no; las otras ni idea (Aunque no lo creo).

Yuna Aoki: bueno… jeje sí que he tardado un poco, pero espero que este capi merezca la pena….

Clau de Snape: Bueno, me alegro que te vaya gustando; y sí, Jack tiene bastante protagonismo en la historia, sobre todo a partir de este capítulo, y también sabremos cosas de sus amigos, en cuanto a Amy, en principio no iba a salir mucho, sólo lo necesario, aunuqe eso puede cambiarse. A mi también me gusta la idea de que se conocieran de antes, no sé, ya se conocen y saben lo que deben eseperarse el uno del otro. Espero que te guste.

Espíritus del Abismo de Fuego: hombre!!!, tú por aquí… aunque no deberías haber usado el nombre de todas (grrrr); bueno, pues como ya sabes, este capi está dedicado a ti por ser una gran beta (aunque como musa…, bueno, dejemos la pelotería), y por tu cumpleaños… que ya tienes 18 añazos (esto de ser la pequeña no me hace gracia… grrrr); ah, y enhorabuena (ya sabes por qué no??, espero que lo sepas ;). Hasta pronto, besitos.

Si me he dejado a alguien, lo siento mucho es que a estas horas de la noche…. Hasta el próximo capítulo; muchos besos.

Fainser.


End file.
